User blog:Chrono Nexus/The Chunin Exams
Hello fanoneers! I'm Chrono Nexus, aide of Njalm2, our beloved mizukage. This is an announcement that I will be running a fanon-wide event- the Chunin exams! This is an open-admission event- anyone can apply. I'll be reviewing applicants, but before we get to that point, I have some guidelines I'll be outlining here and an explanation of the process. Rules, Guidelines and Procedures These rules, guidelines and procedures are subject to change according to me. I'll likely change some of them around and restructure based on how well the rules work. The intentions of these rules are to provide a foundation for fair adjudication of character's abilities and actions within the dimensions of the roleplay. That said, I can at any time intercede in a roleplay to dictate the results of an action... especially in cases where one user contends the other ignored the results of an attack, godmodded, or otherwise violated the rules in order to achieve an unfair advantage. Rules & Guidelines Abiding these rules is non-negotiable. If a character is found that violates these rules, that character and all other characters of that user will be expelled from the exams. # All characters are to be Genin. This means, they primarily possess skills of C-E rank. Each character may employ B-rank level of mastery in a single category- taijutsu, ninjutsu, kenjutsu, silent killing etc. Within this category, each character may possess a single A-rank technique- but this technique can only be used imperfectly. All such techniques should carry risks, such as an inordinate chakra cost, damage to the body, slow power-up time, etc. Characters that exceed these preconditions will be denied entry to this competition. No Jinchuriki are allowed, and the normal bans on certain techniques are still standing for this event. KG's impose special restrictions on your skills: if you have one, it replaces your A-rank technique, and all techniques derived from your KG replace your B-rank specialization. If you have no derived techniques, then you retain your B-rank specialization. If your KG is canonical, your character must employ the KG in a distinctly unique or innovative fashion, or I will deny it out of hand (this is in the interest of supporting creativity and variety). # This event requires teams. All characters must be in a three-man team from the same village. During the open enrollment process, make sure to include the name of the character, the character's specialization, and the village of his/her origin. You may choose to collaborate with other users, and join up into a team, or you can substitute NPC Genin of your own if there aren't a sufficient number of Genin applicants from your character's village. If, by the time of the start of the exams, you haven't been able to find team-mates then I'll fabricate NPCs for you to work with, or I'll pair you with any other open positions if the characters are from the same village. # No godmodding. You have what your character has at the start of the event. No substituting skills and abilities afterward will be tolerated. This means, no adding powers or techniques. No changes to the character except ones related to presentation- the character art, appearance, or the fixing of spelling/grammar errors. # No metagaming. Your character can only employ knowledge a genin would reasonably possess. You cannot know every single weakness and the secrets of your opponents' techniques except by fighting them and figuring it out. # No autohitting or autododging. Your Genin, except in areas related to their expertise, are fighting on equal terms. That means, if your character is at a disadvantage and is being attacked by another Genin, there will be consequences. You can still attempt to dodge, but it is still going to hit- you are required to include a response to their actions that includes the substance of what they've done. For example, if you are attacked with a Kunai as you are in a grapple, you are taking the hit. Even against equal opponents on equal terms, you cannot auto-dodge. Conversely, you cannot autohit. Do NOT under any circumstances try to dictate the results of your attacks by writing them in absolute terms. # If you are absent, you lose control. We aren't going to wait for you to post forever. If you are absent during the time of a turn, you will be overlooked... if you have another player as a partner, you can elect him to make choices for your character in your absence.. if not, the other players (your opponents) will dictate the results of their characters' actions upon yours without your input. # If you are absent for too long, you lose. Sorry, but this is a necessity. If you can't participate, then your presence only serves to slow down the RPs and puts a drag on the event. You'll be ditched, and I'll come up with a reasonable explanation for what happens to your characters (example: sound genin being used as bodies for Orochimaru's technique). Procedure * Open Enrollment: Post your prospective genin participant to the comments section of this blog. I'll review the character, and if I find things that need to be fixed for me to allow entry, I'll let you know. * Starting the Event: I'll declare the event is beginning once I believe there are a sufficient number of participants. If we stop receiving applications for the event, I'll start it anyway. * The Exams, Phase 1: We'll begin the event as a written exam. This is relatively simple: I'll post a list of questions on ninja basics. The results of your answers (or skill at cheating) will determine whether or not you pass. This is not a combat simulation- there will be no attacking other characters at this time, and any overtly harmful acts will result in expulsion from the test. * The Exams, Phase 2: The second event will be the forest of death. You'll be grouped with your teammates and placed in a random position on the perimeter of the forest. Each team will be gifted with a scroll of heaven or a scroll of earth. Located near the center of the forest is your destination... your objective will be to aquire both a scroll of heaven and a scroll of earth within five days. At the end of this period (in-game time) teams that do not have the requisite scrolls and that have not reached the destination will be expelled from the competition. I will be determining the order your teams meet each other on a random basis. You will not be able to choose which team you fight. * The Exams, Phase 3: The last part of this event will be a preliminary tournament, and the finals (which will be hosted as an arena-styled event). It will be randomly determined who your opponents will be. There will be a bracket, which will list the order of the matches. The same rules on participation apply as normal... people that lose interest will be funneled out of the event. * Rewards: The victor of the Chunin exams will be featured on the front page of the site for all to see. All ninja who reach the finals will achieve the status of Chunin from their respective villages. * Other Information: I'll include guidelines for how to post during each phase as we get closer to beginning the event. Applicants Character Name & Link, User, Specialization, Village, *Status Teamless Characters *Tobirama Inuzuka, Flamemasterjoy, Taijutsu, Hakkingakure, Approved Team Karui *Izaya Yashin, Kay, Ninjutsu/Sensor, Kumogakure, Approved *Nikkotama Byakko, Kristin, Barricade Ninjutsu, Kumogakure, Incomplete *Morikawa Futaba, Prodigy, Ninjutsu, Kumogakure, Incomplete Team Haruno *Akemi Hyuga, Illuminate Void, Medical Nin, Konohagakure, Incomplete *Shima Date, Illusive_Dream, Ninjutsu, Konohagakure, Incomplete *Yura "Firefly" Aburame, EagleWizard08, Sensor/Explosives, Konohagakure, Incomplete Team Oto *Hibiki Fuka, Illusive_Dream, Bukijutsu/Explosives, Otogakure, Incomplete *Kisei Kumo, Chrono Nexus, Trapsmith/Puppeteer, Kumogakure, Approved *Setsuna Yoshida, Njalm2, Genjutsu/Sensor, Otogakura, Incomplete Team Reikai *Shinju Kōseki, East Dragons, Taijutsu/Sensor, Reikaigakure, Incomplete *Shin Hyō, Zerefblack1, Nintaijutsu, Reikaigakure, Denied: Is not Genin Team Suna *Raimei, User:Kaitan, Taijutsu/Kenjutsu, Sunagakure, Incomplete *Sunate Nikakusa, User:Zerefblack1, / , Sunagakure, Approved Team Uchiha *Shōju Hyūga, TrueShinobi, Byakugan\Taijutsu, Konohagakure, Incomplete *Koyone Takamori, User:Kazeyo, / , Status will change to "Approved" when the character is selected to participate in the event. Cutoff Date Applications must be submitted, and the characters that are to participate must be completed, by May 14. Characters that are submitted after this point, or are incomplete, will be automatically denied or withdrawn. I'll be starting Phase 1 of the exams on that day. A week in advance of the start of the exams (May 7) I will include posting guidelines for Phase 1, and an explanation of the process. I look forward to seeing your completed characters for the exams! I'm sure this event will be a great success! Category:Blog posts